Interior space of trailers is limited by size restrictions to vehicles traveling on public roads. In the past, expandable sides were used to widen trailers when they are parked. During travel along public roads, the sides of the trailer are retracted to meet the size limits for use on public roads. The interior space of a trailer can be nearly doubled if a second story were affixed on top of an existing trailer. However, a fixed second story is not a viable solution due to necessary clearance required to pass under bridges. Fifth wheel trailers are particularly limited in space since a significant amount of space at the front of the trailer is typically consumed by a goose neck portion that rises up from the main floor to leave an area which is not usable as ordinary living space due to the short distance between the raised floor and the ceiling.